Now we Know
by iwannabefast2
Summary: Barry and Iris are high school friends who have... reconnected to say. (This is my first FanFic so forgive me, please give me ways to improve!) Completely West-Allen Based!
1. Reconnection

_This case is ridiculous. No clues. No witnesses. No leads. Nothing._ Barry sighed and leaned his forehead into his hand resting on the arm of the comfy chair. Barry gently, but obviously irritated shut his laptop, closed his books, and reached for his coffee off of the side table.

"Rough day?" Barry didn't even look up. People usually tried to make conversation at Jitters, but he just wasn't feeling it. So he just took a sip of his coffee.

"You could say that," he replied intending to cut off the conversation. That was until he looked up to see dark chocolate eyes staring at him. "Iris?" Barry felt the heat slowly crawl up into his cheeks, and his legs go still.

"Do I know you?" She asked confused and obviously curious.

"U-um, we used to go to high school together, Barry Allen." A small smile crept upon her face. Which was then followed by flustered cheeks.

"Oh my goodness. I am so sorry, it just slipped my mind. Now that you say that, I completely remember you and I don't know how I didn't recognize you." Barry smiled at that. "Anyways, how have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Oh, uh, I have been working at CCPD. I am a CSI-"

"Like you always said you would be."

"Uh, you remember that?" Her eyes opened wide. _Crap, Barry. Why did you say that?_

"I'm going to be honest with you, in highschool, I had the biggest crush on you, Barry Allen." _ON ME?!_

"O-On me? The nerdy kids whose parents died, and had to go live with a foster family?"

"And the boy who always made me smile by saying something adorably dorky, and never let his past bother him. That is, in front of me." Barry looked at her intently trying to see if she was kidding. She wasn't.

"You know it's really funny you say that," Barry started and Iris looked back confused, "I had a huge crush on you. I mean the way you exposed teachers, students, town officials in the school paper was absolutely amazing! And, uh, don't forget the fact you were absolutely breathtaking. Not that you aren't now- because you still are. And I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry." He cut his jabbering when he noticed her laughing slightly.

"You are the same cute nerd from back in high school," she said with a small laugh. Barry's cheeks once again became red and warm. _Goodness, how more red can I get?_

"Oh, uh, yeah. Haha," Barry was barely able to stammer out, "And I meant what I said-everything I said." Iris returned with a small smile.

 **Thank you guys for reading! Please let me know what I can improve! I will update the next chapter soon!**


	2. Hope

**Hey Guys! Thank you for the nice reviews! I love that you liked them! So here is my Thanksgiving gift to you, Chapter 2! It's short, I know, but Chapter 3 will be longer! I promise!**

Crap! I'm going to be late! After talking with Barry for another 10 minutes, she had lost track of time, and thereby completely forgot about family dinner night. After a rushed five minutes home which involved: speeding, running one stop sign, and sadly cutting her conversation with Barry short. She was home. Seven minutes late. Iris checked herself in her car mirror while trying to come up with a good excuse that wouldn't be absolutely embarrassing to say at a family dinner. Work late. Yeah, that's perfect. I had to work late. And with that Iris stubbled out of the car and inside to see Joe and Laurie, even Wally came.

"Hey baby." Joe said with a delicate smile.

Wally on the other hand wasn't so nice, "You are," he checked his fake watch on his hand, "late. You're late." He smiled his stubborn devilish smile. Laurie on the other hand stayed silent.

"I know, I know. I had to work late, really I tried, but my Boss wanted by paper by tonight." Iris hung her coat and purse on the rack and took her seat at the table.

"We're just glad you could make it," Laurie smiled.

"Yes we are." Joe added. Wally just rolled his eyes and stuck his fork of Grandma Esther's noodles into his mouth. Iris smiled, not because of her family's understanding, that too, but mainly, her conversation earlier. Barry Allen, was still the adorable, nervous, nerd she remembered from high school. She took her helping of Grandma Esther's noodles. Maybe he will be there tomorrow.

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review so I can improve!**


	3. Disaster

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy!**

 _Did she feel the same? Obviously not. She was turning into a bright red cherry, Barry. Cherry Barry, ha! Stop it. Don't get any hopes up Barry. I mean do you even remember her? The guys were always falling head over heels for her. She had her choice in who she wanted, and you, Barry Allen. Was nothing compared the guys who liked her back in high school._ Barry sighed. _She is probably married. But I don't remember seeing a ring… Barry. You need to stop._ Barry stood up, grabbed his laptop and the file he was currently working on and slipped into his side bag. _It's worth a shot Allen._

On his way out he heard an all too familiar voice behind him, "Allen!" Barry turned and felt his face drop when it was Captain staring at him. "Where do you think you are going? You are here until seven, we have had this conversation before."

"No, Captain I know. I am just heading out to work at Jitters, I just can't focus in my lab." Captain eyed him.

"Fine." He then turned around and headed for his office. Barry let out a sigh of relief, and headed to Jitters.

To his guess, she wasn't there. _Idiot._ Anyways he sat down and actually tried to work. Of course he couldn't. He couldn't get her out his mind. _Come on Barry. You need to work._ But he couldn't. There was no point. He closed his laptop, and ordered a coffee.

Then the bells by the jiggle indicated that someone had walked in. Naturally he glanced. Her smile radiated, and he literally felt the air leave his lungs, and time slowed. Then time returned to normal and he almost tripped on himself. He grabbed his coffee and sat back down, and tried to make himself look busy. _Just look busy Barry. Just look busy._

She smiled, ordered a drink, and sat across from him. "Hey." She said with a genuine smile.

He looked up. "Iris, hi." _That sounded horrible, Barry._ She smiled a little bit anyways.

"What are you working on?" She said eyeing his laptop.

"Oh, uh. Nothing. Actually nothing. My mind's been a little preoccupied." He said with a flustered smile.

Iris felt a small blush reach her cheeks. "And what is that?" She asked incredibly hopeful.

"Oh I just- uh. T-There's this girl, and she is like really beautiful. Like _really._ And I just haven't been able to get her off of my mind I guess," He said while looking down deeply embarrassed. He looked up just enough to see her hand. There wasn't a ring. But also he saw her smile fade. Then he completely looked up.

"Oh… that's… that's really great, Barry," She said with a sad excuse for a genuine smile. He felt his heart drop. He was just making things worse.

"I-I should go. You are probably busy anyways," he rushed and started packing up.

"Oh, uh yeah-yeah. I am," She replied deflated.

"It was nice seeing you Iris," He said slinging his bag over his shoulder, "It always is." And with that he left Jitters. Iris continued to sit there, trying to decide whether to smile, or start a pity train.

 **Please a review so I can improve! I hope you enjoyed! Next week is Chapter 4!**


	4. Plotting

**Hey guys! Time for this weeks chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._ Barry rushed out of Jitters. _She thought you were talking about someone else! Ugh, you idiot!_ His bag hits someone quite harshly. "Sorry!" All the guy did was give him a not so nice glare. Barry sighed and continued to rush down the street.

Iris on the other hand, still sat. Alone. _What did you think? That he would feel the same?_ After a short bit of thinking, Iris got up and walked home.

Finally, as Barry returned to CCPD, he threw himself into his work. Time flew by. That was until he finished all of his work. Then, time barely moved. He quickly clicked his pen, hoping that time would go by faster. Then his phone buzzed, Barry quickly grabbed his phone and looked at the notification. It was from Cisco, 'Hey there is a new club opening up tonight! We should go!' Barry sighed and replied, 'Idk man. I'm not really feeling it tonight.' Cisco immediately replied, 'Come on, man. This will be so much fun!' He was right. Sadly. So he agreed.

After a brisk walk home in the crisp air, Iris felt the beginning of chapped lips. She licked them and unlocked the door to her apartment. "Great. _Just Great._ " And with a swing of the door, Jessica was there.

"How did it go?! Did he say anything?!" She asked excitedly. Iris just rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it, Jes," Iris hung up her purse, keys, and coat. Meanwhile, Jessica's excited smile fell.

"What do you mean?" Iris turned around to push past and walk to the kitchen, "Nah-uh." She put her hand on Iris's arm preventing her from going. "What happened?"

"He met someone else." She shook her arm throwing off Jessica's hand, and continuing to the kitchen.

"Awe, Iris I'm so sorry-" Jessica started.

Iris turned around, "Don't worry about it."

"Well, I know something that can get your mind off of it." Iris turned around intrigued. "A new club is opening up downtown," Iris replied with an eye roll.

"No."

"Iris, come on. It will be fun." Jessica gave her big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But, only for you." Jessica smiled.

 **Next weeks chapter will be posted on Wednesday! I am having a lot of fun writing these! I hope you like them! If there is anything I can do to improve, please leave a review.**


	5. Preperation

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoy!**

"What am I even supposed to wear to this place?" Iris yelled from her bedroom.

"Like a night on the town!" Jessica replied. Iris sighed not wanting to get ready, but also liking the idea of dressing up. So with that, Iris chose a black silky bodycon dress that cut of just above mid-thigh. Grabbed a pair of shiny, strappy, 3-inch heels. She threw her hair up in a half up half down look, and applied some light smokey makeup. And with that she took out her red lipstick, applied it, puckered her lips, and smiled at herself in the mirror.

"Hey Iris what do you think of this dress-" Jessica stopped in the doorway, "Holy crap. How did you pull this together that fast?!" She exclaimed with a shocked face.

"I don't know. I was kinda feeling… independent." Iris said with a nice smile that kinda formed into a smirk. "Also, that dress would look great with," Iris walked to her closet and pulled a pair of white heels, "these. It would match that velvet red perfectly."

"You're the best Iris," with that Jessica grabbed the heels and got ready.

Iris grabbed her bag, and looked in the mirror. "Barry Allen who?"

"Come on Iris we have to go!" Jessica screamed from the living room. All Iris could do was smirk.

ооо

"Cisco, this is dumb," Barry sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. A full buttoned up blue shirt and khakis. Cisco strolled in.

"Dude what are you even wearing?"

"What's wrong with it?" Barry asked looking at his outfit.

"We are going to a club, not a freaking church service. Come on," Cisco turned and walked to Barry's closet, and pulled out a black button down. "Don't button this up all the way." He shoved it in Barry's arms and left. Barry looked at it, laughed a little to himself, and put it on. Just as he said.

Then he walked into the hall, "This good?"

"Um…" He walked up and messed up Barry's hair.

"Dude!" Barry stepped back.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Barry stepped back, and let him mess up his hair, "Okay, let's do this."

 **Please review!**


	6. Realization

**Hi guys! Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the late post, I have been really busy!**

Iris looked at the waiting line behind them. "Geez. This is line is ridiculous. Thank goodness we got here early."

Jessica smiled, then it waived into a nervous look. "So I have something to tell you."

Iris gave a confused look, "What is it?"

Jessica gave a small smile. "I met Barry's roommate yesterday." Iris still looked confused. "They are coming here tonight." Iris' eyes widened.

"What do you mean that _they_ are coming here tonight?" Iris asked accusingly.

"Barry and Cisco are coming her tonight, so you need to make him as jealous as possible."

Iris rubbed her temples. "What did you do?" She asked irritated.

"Not me. We. Cisco and I." She gave a small smile.

"Fine," Iris stated bluntly, "Barry Allen is going to regret everything."

oоо

Barry sighed, "Cisco at the rate this line is moving, we are never going to get in."

A devilish grin built onto Cisco's face. "Actually… I have a friend waiting her already." Barry looked at him confused. "I met Iris' friend yesterday." Barry's face transitioned from confusion to slight irritation. "It will be fun." Cisco's phone lit up. "Alright, we can go by them."

Barry grabbed his arm. "I am not going up there, Cisco!" Barry said in a hushed voice. Cisco looked at him.

"Come on, man. We are trying to help." Barry's grip loosened.

"Fine. But if this doesn't go as planned. It's your fault." Barry threatened.

"Fine. Fine. My fault."


	7. The Start

**Hey, Y'all! So sorry it took such a long time for this chapter. I had a bit of trouble finding the inspiration on how to continue the story. But, I am hoping to be back on the old schedule. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 7!**

Cisco walked up to the where Jessica and Iris stood. Barry… well, he followed slowly behind. Jessica smiled and hugged Cisco whispering something in his ear, and he whispered a reply. Iris stood arms crossed looking away from the two hugging, with a slight eye roll. But once she saw Barry she stood straighter, she readjusted her purse. And with a slight alter, so all her weight was shifted to one side, caught Barry Allen's attention. He stared at her for a second before he noticed she had caught him. Quickly he faced towards the ground, feeling the deep shade of crimson his cheeks were turning. And out a nervous habit rubbed the back of his neck.

Iris smiled in satisfaction, "Hey, Barry." She said with the ever so slight bit of seductiveness underlying her voice.

"H-Hi… Iris." He stuttered, looking up just to barely meet her gaze.

She smirked. "It's been a bit, it's nice seeing you again." Cisco and Jessica exchanged glances, both trying to hold back their laughter.

oоо

Once they had finally made it up to the front on the line, and showed the bouncer their IDs and were, at last, inside the club. That is, after a quick up and down look Iris got from the security, which drove Barry up the wall. ' _Darn it, Barry. Pull yourself together. You have no right, none at all.'_ He tried to convince himself, but still, the traces of intense jealousy still ran through his system. ' _No right.'_ It was going to be a long night.

 **It's short, I know. Hopefully chapter 8 will be longer. Hope you guys have a great day ! 3**


End file.
